Amor
by Derik-castle
Summary: ¿Cuál es la definición que Kate Beckett tiene sobre el amor? Esto es lo que creo. LÉEME y lo sabrás. Un one-short.


_El que anda en integridad y hace justicia,_

_Y habla verdad en su corazón._

_-Salmos 15:2_

**AMOR**

"_Amor" una palabra, dos sílabas, cuatro letras, que tiene todo y nada a la vez._

_Un sentimiento tan profundo que nadie ha llegado a entender; tiene un significado tan inmenso pero que a la vez no significa nada. Puede haber una definición universal, pero el "amor" significa algo diferente para cada persona, cada quien ha vivido una experiencia y jamás se repetirá, cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora, cada día es diferente, nunca es lo mismo._

_¿Cuál es tu concepto de "amor"? ¿Qué experiencia te llevo a crear esa definición?_

_Yo… yo te voy a contar parte de mi experiencia._

_¿Sabes quien se me viene a mi mente al escuchar esta palabra, "amor"? Te diría que en la persona quien pienso es él, pero te estaría mintiendo. Al escuchar esta palabra, en mi mente aparece una fotografía, los recuerdos que viví con la persona que tanto ame, de aquella persona que me hizo feliz, la persona que ame como nunca había amado a alguien y que a su perdida me hizo daño, me destrozo como nunca nadie lo había hecho. ¿Te puedes imaginar de quien te estoy hablando? Aquella persona, es mi madre, si, la persona que me dio la vida, quien me llevo adentro de su vientre durante nueve meses, quien me crio, quien me cuido, ella, que siempre estuvo a mi lado. Johanna Beckett._

_Aún recuerdo con claridad el 9 de Enero de 1999, cuando el detective Raglan nos estaba esperando para darnos una noticia, una noticia que cambiaría mi vida para siempre, ahí fue cuando me derrumbe , mi mundo se hizo pedazos, estuve a punto de no levantarme, pero lo hice, aunque no del todo._

_Mi papá me necesitaba, tenía que estar a su lado, tenía que fingir que era fuerte, tenía que darle el ejemplo, él había caído en el alcoholismo, tenía que ayudarlo, tenía que darle todo mi apoyo. Se metió a rehabilitación, fue duró, pero lo logró._

_Yo, por mi parte, abandone la carrera de derecho, abandoné Stanford, para entrar a la Academia de policías. Los policías que habían llevado el caso de mi madre cerraron el caso, dando por conclusión que "Fue un simple robo que salió mal" estaba más que claro que esto no había sido así, a mi mamá no la asesinaron sin ningún motivo, ella estaba implicada en algo que la puso en riesgo, lo sé, y eso ocasiono que acabará como acabo._

_No me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, de ninguna manera lo iba a permitir, no viendo como los responsables de todo esto seguían afuera, quitándole la vida a otras personas sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en sus seres queridos, en la gente que las quería._

_Una frase que mi mamá me dijo, se me quedo grabada_

"_**No existe el verdadero amor sin justicia ni la justicia sin el verdadero amor"**_

_Cuando me lo dijo no lo entendía, por más que me esforcé en hacerlo, ahora…. Ahora sé lo que quiere decir._

_Entre a la Academia para hacerle justicia a mi madre por mi cuenta._

_A partir de ese acontecimiento, ya nada volvió a ser igual, todo, absolutamente todo cambio, yo, ya no volví a ser la misma._

_Me encerré, me aferre a resolver el asesinato de mi madre, construí un muro en mi interior, un muro tan grande y duro que me permitiera concentrarme en lo que debía, sin distracción alguna, no iba a permitir que alguien traspasara a este muro, que lo derrumbara, por que sin el, mi corazón, mi alma, queda al descubierto y yo… yo no estaba dispuesta a sufrir por amor, o al menos eso pretendía._

_Finalmente salí de la Academia y sin dudarlo ni un segundo empecé a investigar, a trabajar en el caso de mi mamá. _

_Un día, el Capitán Montgomery me vio, husmeando en los archivos, cosa que agradezco que haya sucedido. Me entreno para que me convirtiera en detective de homicidios, fui y soy la mujer más joven de Nueva York en convertirme a policía en este campo._

_Cuando tenía mayores conocimiento me dedique por completo a investigar…investigar y trabajar como nunca lo había hecho, sin parar, sin siquiera permitirme un descanso._

_No llegaba a nada lógico, razonable, en nada, en algo que me llevará a algo con sentido. Me frustre, pero no abandone, simplemente lo deje esperando._

_Todo era normal en mi vida, lo controlaba absolutamente todo… hasta que un acontecimiento volvió a marcar mi vida, pero esta vez, para bien._

_Todo lo que hacía era trabajar sin parar, no tenía sentido si no lo hacía, pero un día…. Un día surgió un asesinato, pero no cualquiera, pues, este era tan similar a unas de las escenas que había leído en un libro de mi escritor favorito, sus libros me habían ayudado mucho… demasiado, me ayudaron a salir adelante, a pesar de que mi madre ya no estaba conmigo._

_Tuve la necesidad de interrogarle y durante todo el caso no me lo pude quitar de encima, dimos con el culpable y pensé que iba a desaparecer de mi camino, pero me equivoque para mi sorpresa, utilizo al Alcande, para que pudiera documentarse en la comisarias para sus próximos libros , me opuse contra eso, pero no logre nada. A partir de ese momento Richard Castle, invadió mi vida, sin siquiera pedir permiso._

_Me fui enamorando de él, no sé cuando ni como sucedió, pero me atrapó, me descuidé y unos cuantos ladrillos fueron cayendo de mi muro, cuando me quise dar cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, ya no había marcha atrás._

_Él entró a mi corazón y se lo robó, y yo traté de que eso no sucediera, pero me fue imposible, al final no lo pude impedir y ahora, me alegra de que eso haya pasado, por que con él he logrado muchas cosas, tal vez no he logrado poner tras las rejas al Senador Braken, no ahora, pero por lo menos sé que él fue el culpable de la muerte de mi mamá, y todo gracias a que Richard estuvo siempre a mi lado, sin importarte nada._

_Dos acontecimientos que marcaron mi vida, dos hechos que me han ayudado a saber lo que es el amor, te daría mi concepto de esta palabra, pero, a decir verdad no hay manera de expresarlo en palabras, nunca lo habrá por más que se intente._

_Ahora, esta a punto de suceder el tercer acontecimiento más importante en toda mi vida, esas dos palabras están a pocos segundos de salir de mi boca y ser escuchadas por el hombre que cambio todo, por Rick, dos palabras que serían significante para nuestra relación, dos palabras que han estado selladas para no salir, dos palabras que hace tiempo que no digo, dos palabras que lo cambiaría todo._


End file.
